1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to seats and is more particularly concerned with a seat having an inflatable seat base member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Seats having inflatable base members are known, see for example UK-A-No. 862,346; UK-A-No. 993,430; UK-A-No. 1,343,281; UK-A-No. 1,338,624 and UK-A-No. 1,465,698.
Such seats find particular use in vehicles such as helicopters where there is a requirement to convert from a passenger carrying role to a freight carrying role. Inflatable seats are readily deflated and stowed or removed; furthermore, they are light in weight compared to conventional seats and they provide a cushioning effect in a crash situation.
A disadvantage of known seats having inflatable base members is that should the base member be punctured so that it cannot be inflated, or if inflated becomes deflated, then the seat is lost.
UK-A-No. 1,465,698 discloses a seat having an inflatable base member and an inflatable back rest member. Straps are secured to the upper surface of the back rest member and are adapted for suspension from rigid structure of a vehicle in which the seat is installed by snap hooks to provide support for the back rest member. Also, triangular-shaped nets are secured at each end of the seat between floor structure and overhead structure of the vehicle so as to restrain a seat occupant, particularly in a crash situation. However, neither the straps or the nets provide direct support for the seat base member. As a term of art these triangular-shaped nets are frequently referred to by use as "end sails".